


Lovers In The Back Seat

by tanwencooper



Series: Sexology [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, factually accurate porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwencooper/pseuds/tanwencooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles and Derek fend of a particularly pushy admirer, the two of them decided that they absolutely need to have sex right now! The only place is Stiles' Jeep. Only problem is the back seat of Stiles' Jeep is freaking tiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers In The Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to [ this post ](http://mhayeson.tumblr.com/post/29687096034/so-you-fell-in-love-with-stiles-jeep) for helping out with some of the logistics.
> 
> This fic is part of a series, but stands alone.

            “Again, thanks but no thanks,” said Stiles.

            When the two very attractive guys had first come on to him and Isaac, he’d thought a bit of harmless flirting would be just what his friend needed to help him get over his break up with Danny. Now the pair were slowly backing them into a corner, getting more and more pushy.

            “You’re boyfriend here?” asked Stiles’ guy.

            Not for the first time that night Stiles wished they’d been able to persuade Derek to come with them to Jungle.

            “No. Not really his kind of thing,” said Stiles. He was getting increasingly uneasy. These guys would not take no for an answer. It would have been intimidating, except that both Isaac and Stiles could kick these guys asses seven ways from Sunday. Isaac was beginning to move from slightly bored and wary towards actual anger. The others better back off soon…

            “Well what he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him,” said the one that had picked Stiles.

            “Yeah, but I’ll know,” said Stiles, angry now.

            “So? It’s just a little fun.”

            “No, it’s cheating on my boyfriend. Who I love.”

            “Oh come on. You’re young, free, why get tied down so soon?”

            “Look. Guys. Seriously. I’m taken. He’s not feeling it. Back off,” said Stiles

            “Oh well now you’ve set down a challenge,” one of the guys said. “Now I’m even more determined to at least get one of you to have a drink.”

            Stiles was about to lose it when a heavy arm fell on his shoulder.

            “He said he was taken,” Derek growled imposingly.

            Stiles didn’t know how they reacted because he was looking into his boyfriend’s face with disbelief. He got halfway through asking what Derek was doing here, when the man took him firmly into his grasp and kissed him passionately.

            Stiles had no idea what was happening to him. He was lost in the kiss, amongst its mountains and valleys, wondering in the whirl of Derek’s tongue. The world was dead apart from the places where Derek touched him. The taste of his tongue and the scent of his saliva, the way his hands were holding him firmly, hauling him in so tightly that Stiles thought he might break. And he didn’t care! He didn’t care if every bone in his body broke, as long as this kiss didn’t end.

            Unfortunately it did. As they broke apart they were both shaking. Stiles was struggling to remember how to breathe, every exhale rattling in his chest. Derek’s face still pressed in close, resting himself so that as much of his skin was pressing into Stiles as he could possibly manage. The baseline of the music seemed like a magnified throbbing of their racing heartbeats. All Stiles wanted was for his senses to return to him enough that he could grab this man and drag him to the nearest place where they could rip each other’s clothes off in peace.

            “I did good right?” asked Derek.

            “Yeah. You did good, but right now we need to go somewhere where I can do you good. Like right now!”

            Derek grinned, picked Stiles up by the waist, threw him over his shoulder and ran out the door.

            “Faster boy,” cried Stiles, slapping his ass like a race horse.

            He carried Stiles all the way to his Jeep before depositing him back on terra firma. Derek slammed his face and body into Stiles’, the younger man wriggling around beneath him like a fish, groping behind him for the door handle.

            “Keys,” Derek said.

            Stiles grunted into his mouth while scrabbling in his own pocket for the keys. He managed to get them out, his rapidly swelling erection distending his pants and making the task considerably trickier. With a final yank he managed it and held them aloft triumphantly. Derek kissed him again, his eyes glowing crimson in the darkness. Stiles’ lips eventually convinced Derek’s to let them go so he could unlock the door.

            Derek practically threw Stiles over the front seats and onto the back. Stiles barely had time to lift himself up off of his face before Derek was trying to work his bulky frame through the gap above the chairs. He finally managed it, landing in a heap in the footwell, one leg still trailing over the front.

            “I thought I was supposed to be the clutz,” said Stiles.

            “It must be contagious,” said Derek as he grabbed onto the seat to haul himself up.

            Stiles managed to scooch himself up against the window to give Derek a bit more room to manoeuvre. How had Stiles never realised how tiny the back seat was? Now he appreciated why Allison always complained when she was shoved back here.

            With a lot of grunting and pushing Derek finally managed to get himself at least vaguely righted but he was still had one knee on the bench, one on the floor. He looked up at Stiles, desire still burning in his eyes. He lurched forward and captured Stiles’ lips. Stiles slid forward so his back was flat on the seat with Derek above him. His feet hit against the side of the Jeep, so Stiles wriggled until his legs were up in the air. A foot slipped from where he’d braced it against the roof and shot out with such violence that he was sure he was going to break the front passenger window. Instead it floundered in the air

            “Crap, the door,” said Stiles.

            They’d left it wide open in their haste. Derek swore quietly before levering himself back up and reaching around the passenger seat to close the door. He tried to come back to his old position but they’d both shifted too much to fit back.

            “This isn’t going to work,” said Stiles impatiently.

            He slid his ass backwards as he tried to get both him and

            “Why do you have such a freaking impractical car!” Derek asked.

            “Hey! My Jeep is perfectly practical for most of my daily needs. It’s not my fault you decided to get all hot and heavy,” said Stiles. No one insulted his Jeep. Not even Derek.

            “ _I_ decided?” asked Derek.

            Stiles glared at him. Damn he hated when Derek was right. He silenced that smarm by throwing their faces at each other.

            “Clothes,” Stiles said between kisses.

            “Pants off.”

            “At least down,” said Stiles.

            They both began to work their zippers, trying to get their own pants down, then trying to help each other when that failed. Stiles managed to get his down to his knees with a lot of squirming but Captain Tightpants was having no such luck. Derek let out a roar of anger, tearing off the top button and ripping the fly apart. It took both of them to work them down, elbows knocking into walls and heads against glass.

            “I don’t suppose there’s any chance you thought to bring lube?” said Derek.

            Stiles grinned.

            “Glove box. I thought we might end up here one day.”

            “Thank you past Stiles.”

            Again Derek tried to stand up but his pants caught around his knees and made him stumble, whacking his hard on into Stiles’ eye.

            “Ow!” said Stiles. “Watch where you point that thing.”

            “Sorry,” said Derek as he emptied the entire contents of the glove box onto the floor by accident. “Fuck!”

            He pivoted himself on the headrest, ass up in the air as he continued to rub his legs into Stiles’ face.

            “Got it!” he said in triumph before trying to wriggle himself back. He twisted back onto the rear seats and straight on top of Stiles’ chest, 200 pounds of muscle, landing directly on Stiles’ ribcage. Derek tried to stand up but there wasn’t enough room to manoeuver properly and he ended up with his head down in the foot well.

            “Okay, new plan,” said Stiles when he finally unpinned himself from beneath Derek. “You lie flat, I sit on you.”

            Derek grunted in agreement. Stiles crawled halfway into the front to give Derek the space to lie flat, having to crook one leg over the back seat, the other over the front seat, his pants still binding his knees together. He was already slicking himself up.

            “Move over a bit, I need to get my knee in there,” said Stiles, pointing to where Derek’s hip was hard up against the back of the bench. Derek scooted over so that Stiles could straddle him: one knee bent upon the seat; the other out straight to support him. He leant forward, having to bend his neck unnaturally low to kiss Derek while the wolf fingered him. It felt good to finally have Derek inside him but he wanted more and he wanted it now.

            “Enough,” said Stiles.

            “You sure,” asked Derek.

            “We’ve been doing this a while now, just get on in there so we can get the party started,” said Stiles.

            There was a moment of awkward shifting as Derek tried to get the condom on without looking, but it was such a practiced motion by now it didn’t take long. Properly suited, he lifted his hips to get the angle right but it just wasn’t working. Stiles reached around to try and guide him but it was impossible when neither of them could see. They might manage one or two strokes before Derek would pop out of Stiles and start gliding between his cheeks.

            “Wow this hurts,” said Derek.

            “Isn’t that my line,” said Stiles as Derek slipped out of him _again._

“You try keeping your pelvis at this angle and not kick a window out.”

            Stiles grunted before taking Derek’s hand and making him hold his own cock.

            “Stay there,” said Stiles.

            He reared up so that he was directly above Derek. He bore down and felt Derek glide into just the place where he should be. Hands grasped Stiles by the waist now that he was in position. He raised himself up and down a few times slowly to test the way. Every time he rose to the apex of their motion, Stiles’ head would bash into the roof of the Jeep. He raised a hand up to brace himself.

            “Good?” asked Derek.

            “Yeah, we’re good,” said Stiles.

            Derek bucked up with his hips. It was still slow at first, increasing rapidly, until they were _finally_ screwing with the vehemence their passion dictated. At first Stiles tried to keep quiet, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming bloody murder and alerting everyone to what was going on in the Jeep. He’d parked on a dark side street but it would be obvious from the fogged up windows and rocking suspension what was going on. All thought to others was immediately irradiated when Derek swirled his hips. It was in an effort to try and get more comfortable but it did something to Stiles’ insides that made him rise up and thwack his head against the roof with full force.

            “Shit, are you okay,” asked Derek.

            “Don’t stop,” yelled Stiles. “One more concussion isn’t going to kill me.”

            Derek grinned before working his hips again. Stiles legs were burning. He had one knee with which to pump himself on and off of Derek’s cock with the other leg stuck out so straight that it was beginning to cramp already. It was a mixture of pleasure and relief when Derek came inside of him after only a few minutes. Immediately his hand came around so that he could see to Stiles’ dick, which had remained woefully un-noticed until this point. Stiles tried to kiss Derek as they jacked him off in tandem but he couldn’t find his face in the darkness. Instead he came all over Derek’s abs with a grunt of release.

            Stiles collapsed on top of Derek the second his orgasm fully dissipated. His legs were on fire. He felt that familiar emptiness that came when all your adrenaline got dumped into your system at once but has now faded. He wanted to sleep forever.

            Outside the car people started clapping.

            The pair of them sat bolt upright, staring out at the shapeless forms gathered around the car. Sweet Jesus. They’d attracted quite an audience it seemed. Stiles felt the side of his face crack in an awkward grin as he waved at them.

            “Stiles!” Derek said. He grabbed Stiles hand down before frantically trying to get his pants back up, or at least his boxers.

            “Sorry guys, show’s over,” said Stiles awkwardly. “We better be going.”

            He clambered into the front seat, nearly impaling himself on the gear stick as he went. The thought of it, considering what he’d recently been impaled on made him snigger. Stiles pulled his boxers up to cover himself.

            “Crap the keys,” said Stiles looking back into the rear seat where Derek was still flailing trying to get dressed. He’d slid off the seat again so that his legs were up in the air and his shoulders on the floor. There was the sound of scrabbling before the keys flew towards Stiles and hit him in the face.

            “Are you o-”

            “Drive,” said Derek. “Just get the hell out of here and drive.”

            They were around the block before Derek had sorted himself out. Stiles pulled over to let the man crawl into the passenger seat. He buried his face in his hands.

            “Never again,” he said. “We are never having sex in a car again.”

            “Not in my car anyway,” said Stiles with a smirk. He could feel Derek’s glare even if it was too dark to see it. “Come on. You telling me that wasn’t fun?”

            Derek shook his head in despair. He hated when Stiles’ was right.

            “Yeah. It was. It really, really was.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene coming off of my long fic  Three Times a Lady, specifically the last part. There was just to much smut to go into the main story so I made a side one. It's awesome. Lot's of sex and feels. You should read it...


End file.
